


Snowfall- Book 1

by funsizedsharpei



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats, Other, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedsharpei/pseuds/funsizedsharpei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young loner cat named Winterpaw decides to finally join a clan, but she encounters many dangers and ends up somewhere else. At the mysterious place there is a lot to be found. Good things and bad things. Read the Snowfall series to find out all of the adventures of Winterpaw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall- Book 1

Hi I am Winterpaw. Everyone says I am special and would be the right amount of luck for any clan. I did not want to join a clan because they give you orders and all sorts of weird things to do. I for one did not want to be told what to do. I wanted to live my own life. A few years later I decided to join a clan. It was hard to stand up to all this danger that lead ahead in my never ending path. All the clans were scattered and I did not know where any where located and I was nowhere near a clan. I knew I had to just keep walking forward till I got to a clan. Suddenly I heard voices. "HEY FANG IF YOU AIN'T GONNA LISTEN TO ME IMMA GONNA GIVE YA A BEATN' YA HEAR ME?" I became scared to walk through. Alarmed, I walked through the bushes to the other side of the pesky rouges. Then I heard Fang say "Hey look Scortch it is a wimpy cat! Boy am I starving heh heh!" Suddenly Scortch came sprinting towards me with sharp claws. "Hey kid, you are just in time for dinner!" Scortch licked his lips intimidatingly. I said in a brave tone "I would not eat me if  _I_ were you" "Oh why not kid? Are ya poisonous?" Scortch laughed. "Yes I am!" I threw a poisonous berry from a shrub in Scortch's open mouth. He choked and I sprinted off. Then I saw Scortch and Fang again! Except.. they were girls!? I did the same thing as the last two cats. I kept seeing news cats with those same two names. It had been years and I was an adult cat now. Then I found a door. It read "Snowfall". I entered. Snowfall was not a clan. It was a sacred village of cats with winter elements. Did I have an element? I had to of if I managed to enter Snowfall! Only elementals can see it!

 

**What will happen to Winterpaw in the next book of Snowfall? Read the next book (when it comes out) to find out!**


End file.
